Blooming Girl
by Southern Reich
Summary: La vida a los 16 años no es nada fácil; en especial cuando ya no cuentas con una parte de tu familia para apoyarte. Lana Loud tendrá que ingeniarselas para sobrevivir todo eso sin la ayuda de su querida gemela, descubriendo a una persona muy especial en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

Lana Loud era la octava hija del matrimonio Loud; ella era lo que comúnmente la gente denomina "tomboy", una chica que tiene actitudes masculinas. Ella, a diferencia de su hermana gemela Lola, no gustaba de jugar a servir el té o usar vestidos o faldas; ella era una niña que disfrutaba ensuciarse, jugar con lodo y no le tenia miedo a cosas que comúnmente le desagradaría a las niñas de su edad. Ella incluso sabía mecánica cuando tenía seis años, llegando a reparar a Vanzilla en más de una ocasión a esa edad, así como también reparaba los desperfectos de la casa. Ella era una chica ruda, pero todo eso cambio cuando fue creciendo.

A medida que pasaban los años, Lana fue dejando un poco atrás sus actitudes poco femeninas para dar lugar a la adolescencia; dejó de usar sus overoles para dar lugar a los jeans, y ahora usaba camisas de estilo leñador que resaltaban su figura, también se había dejado el cabello suelto a la altura de su cuello y se deshizo de su gorra roja. La rubia ahora tenia dieciséis años, y estudiaba en la preparatoria de Royal Woods, misma preparatoria a la que asistieron todas sus hermanas y Lincoln. Aunque dejo algunas de sus actitudes masculinas atrás cuando creció, hubo algunas de las que simplemente no pudo deshacerse; como su pasión por reparar cosas o su amor por los animales.

Con la adolescencia llegaban los cambios importantes, los cuales increíblemente le favorecieron más a ella que a Lola; su cuerpo se había desarrollado mejor, y gracias al trabajo que ella realizaba en casa, y ocasionalmente para sus vecinos, lograba mantenerse en forma. Su pasión por los automóviles tampoco había desaparecido; ella reparaba los dos automóviles de sus padres, ya que desgraciadamente Vanzilla había sufrido un accidente del cual ya no tenia arreglo.

Actualmente Lana cursaba el tercer semestre en la Preparatoria de Royal Woods. La chica se encontraba en la preparatoria, sacando los libros que iba a necesitar para sus siguientes clases de su casillero y colocándolos en su mochila. Estaba pensando que tal vez era hora de limpiar un poco su casillero, puesto que estaba lleno con algunas herramientas que había traído de casa y que aún no había devuelto, así como también con algunos materiales para reparar como madera y tornillería. Se puso a ver si podía hacer un poco de espacio, y removiendo algunas cosas, encontró algo que creyó perdido: una fotografía familiar de cuando ella era niña y toda la familia estaba reunida. Los años realmente habían cambiado a la familia Loud; Lori se había graduado de la universidad y consiguió su título en derecho, por lo que se mudó a Detroit junto con Bobby, con quien se había casado un par de años antes. Leni logró hacerse fama con sus diseños, y ahora tiene una cadena nacional de boutiques; uno pensaría que alguien como Leni no tendría idea de cómo hacer negocios, pero ella ya no era la misma rubia tonta de antes, y uno podía darse cuenta por cómo triunfó desde cero, siendo la empleada para una tienda de ropa en el centro comercial. Luna abrió una tienda de música en el centro comercial de Royal Woods; ella soñaba con un día volverse famosa y viajar junto a su banda, y aunque no lo crean lo logró. Sin embargo, después de varios sucesos amargos, se dio cuenta que no era la gran cosa y que esa vida no era para ella, por lo que decidió establecerse en Royal Woods. Actualmente ella está comprometida con un chico llamado Paul Joseph, el cual es un estudiante de medicina. Luan logró hacer un doctorado en psicología, y actualmente tenía un consultorio en un edificio en Detroit. Estando tan cerca de Lori, ambas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Si piensan que Luan renunció a la comedia están equivocados, puesto que ocasionalmente realiza presentaciones de stand up comedy en algunos centros nocturnos. Y sí, sí es graciosa. Lynn fue alguien que también logró cumplir su sueño; sus habilidades deportivas y su pasión la llevaron lejos, y ahora forma parte del equipo olímpico de atletismo. Ella participó en dos ediciones de los juegos olímpicos representando a Estados Unidos, y le consiguió una medalla de plata la primera vez, y la medalla de oro en la segunda. Ella y Lana solían reunirse seguido para entrenar. No había mucho que decir de sus demás hermanas, pues ellas aún vivían en casa con ella.

Estaba por irse, hasta que noto que dos personas se dirigían hacia ella; esas dos personas eran sus mejores amigas en la preparatoria.

Dani era una chica esbelta con cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Ella estaba a la par con Lana en muchas cosas; desde algunos deportes que practicaban como atletismo o natación, hasta en otras cosas como en sus típicos concursos de comer alitas picantes. Ella, al igual que Lana, era una chica tomboy; le gustaba usar blusas sin mangas y su cabello estaba peinado en una cola de caballo. Usaba jeans rasgados y siempre usaba botas de combate, heredadas (o mejor dicho hurtadas) de su hermano. Ella y Lana eran amigas desde la infancia, se conocían desde la escuela primaria y siempre habían quedado en el mismo salón en cada etapa escolar.

Diana era todo lo contrario a ellas; la chica también era esbelta, tenía pelo castaño largo y usaba lentes. A ella le gustaba la ropa y las compras, como a cualquier chica de su edad, pero también disfrutaba de cosas como la lectura y escribir. Ella conoció a Lana y a Dani en la secundaria, donde ella pertenecía al típico club de las chicas populares; ya sabes, las cuales no se llevaban bien con las demás chicas. Todas sus "amigas" disfrutaban de abusar de quienes no les agradaban (quienes eran casi todos). Ella, a diferencia de las otras chicas, no disfrutaba de burlarse de nadie ni causar problemas, por lo que quería salirse de ese grupo. El problema era que ella tenia miedo de quedarse sola, pues el haber estado con esas chicas le generó una especie de "mala fama" que haría que ninguna otra persona la aceptara, por lo que permaneció con ellas. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir aguantándolas cuando algo que pasó hace tiempo le abrió los ojos.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _El pequeño grupo de bullies estaba en el pasillo de la secundaria mientras hacían sus actividades normales, como maquillarse o ver a quien iban a molestar hoy, prestándole más atención a lo segundo. Estaban por irse, cuando de pronto vieron que a lo lejos se veía una chica, y no se trataba de cualquier chica, sino que era la favorita personal de ese pequeño grupo… Lana Loud._

 _La rubia_ _en_ _cuestión estaba sacando sus libros para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, pero entonces fue abordada bruscamente por una de las chicas que la molestaban, quien le cerró fuertemente el casillero en la cara._

 _–_ _Hola Loud, ¿vienes a ensuciar este limpio pasillo con tu asquerosa presencia?– dijo una de ellas, seguido de una risa cargada de odio por sus amigas._

 _–_ _No me molestes Maguire. –se limito a decir Lana. Valerie Maguire era la líder de ese pequeño grupo; ella era alta, de cabellera negra y lacia. Pero lo que más resaltaba en ella era que era fornida, sin mencionar atlética, lo que la hacía perfecta para ser la líder del equipo de Voleyball de la escuela. Ella tenia una buena fama entre los maestros, pero entre los alumnos ella era una abusadora que se aprovechaba de su tamaño y su buena reputación._

 _–_ _Calma; solo queremos hablar, no necesitas enojarte. ¿O el hecho de que tu hermana te haya abandonado para ir a una escuela privada te molesta?– dijo otra de ellas, lo que causo que todas rieran de nuevo. Lana no dijo nada, puesto que de hecho si le molestaba el hecho de que ahora su hermana gemela, quien estuvo con ella durante kinder y la primaria, la abandonó, ya que debido a sus logros en los concursos de belleza, el "Instituto para niñas Santa Martha" en Detroit le dio una beca completa. No fue mucho problema, ya que Lori se encontraba trabajando en un importante buffet de abogados en esa ciudad, por lo que Lola podría quedarse con ella y con Bobby mientras cursaba la secundaria y la preparatoria. Lana simplemente apretó los puños para tratar de contener su ira._

 _¿Qué sucede Lana, quieres llorar? ¿La pequeña y asquerosa Lana Loud quiere llorar? ¿Qué paso con eso de que los chicos no lloran?– dijo la chica que le cerro el casillero en la cara, burlándose de sus actitudes poco femeninas. Lana no se pudo contener, y entonces tomo a la chica por el cuello de su camisa y la estampó contra el casillero. Iba a darle un golpe, pero cuando levanto el brazo para estampar su puño contra su cara, alguien más la detuvo, y pronto se unieron todas las demás chicas del grupo. Diana no hizo nada, puesto que la situación se había salido de control; simplemente se quedo ahí mirando como todas empujaban y golpeaban ocasionalmente a Lana._

 _–_ _¡Vamos Loud, pensamos que eras mejor que esto!_

 _–_ _Quería hacerse la valiente hace un momento y ahora ni siquiera puede defenderse ¡jajajaja!_

 _–_ _No tengo duda de porque tu hermano los abandonó; apuesto que no pudo soportar el tener una hermana tan asquerosa y desagradable como tú. –escupió otra de ellas._

 _Al escuchar esto ultimo, Diana tuvo un recuerdo de algo que no quería revivir jamás, un recuerdo de cuando ella era pequeña y su hermano mayor los dejo para unirse al ejercito, para recibir meses después una carta que decía que el fue K.I.A. Esto fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que no valia la pena seguir con ese tipo de personas. Hizo algo que no era común en ella, y dejo que sus emociones tomaran su juicio. En su arranque de ira tomo a una de las chicas que estaba molestando a Lana y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la boca que le reventó el labio. La chica cayó al suelo cubriéndose la boca y llorando, y todas las demás voltearon a ver con una mueca de estupefacción en sus rostros. Entonces Diana se fue de una por una, repartiendo golpes y una que otra patada. Las chicas fueron cayendo como moscas, pues a diferencia de Diana, quien había recibido clases de defensa personal, ellas no sabían defenderse mas allá de tirar puñetazos esperando a que alguno acertara. Pronto todas habían caído, y tan pronto como se levantaron se reunieron en grupo._

 _–_ _¡¿Que carajo significa esto Diana?!– pregunto Maguire._

 _–_ _¡Ya me harte de ustedes! ¡¿Creen que por el simple hecho de ser hijas de papi y tener mucho dinero pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana?! ¡¿Qué eso les da derecho de pasar sobre los demás?! ¡Pues están equivocadas! ¡Y van a dejar en paz a Lana Loud y a las otras chicas a las que han molestado por tanto tiempo, o yo me encargaré de devolverles algo de lo que todas ustedes han hecho! – dijo finalmente para después acercarse a Lana y ofrecerle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

 _–_ _No te tenemos miedo Diana, y si crees que por el simple hecho de que ahora eres una mojigata bienhechora vamos a dejar de hacer lo que nos gusta estas equivocada. Vámonos chicas. – dijo Valerie para después retirarse. Pero entonces se detuvo y volteo a ver a las dos._

 _–_ _Mi papa se va a enterar de esto, y para el final del día ambas estarán expulsadas – dijo finalmente y luego siguió su camino junto con las demás._

 _Lana tomo la mano de la chica, quien la levanto con cuidado puesto que las chicas la habían golpeado bastante. Lana logro reincorporarse sin problemas, y durante un rato se quedo mirando a la chica con incertidumbre; no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ver, pues por una parte ella era una de las chicas que la había estado molestando durante mucho tiempo, pero por otra parte… esos movimientos estuvieron geniales, sin mencionar que ella sola acabó con un grupo de cómo cinco chicas a la vez. Lana finalmente reacciono cuando la chica la llamó._

 _–_ _Ven conmigo, te llevare a la enfermería – dijo Diana, llevando con cuidado a la rubia. Una vez en la enfermería notaron que la enfermera Doris no estaba, así que Diana tomó un botiquín y empezó a curar los moretones y una que otra cortada causada por el metal del casillero utilizando un algodón con alcohol, lo cual causo ocasionalmente gemidos de dolor en Lana.. Una vez que acabó, ambas se sentaron en las sillas en espera de la enfermera._

 _–_ _Oye, sabes que gracias a lo que hiciste te meterás en problemas, ¿cierto? Digo, no solo le rompiste el labio a una chica, sino que también golpeaste a otras cuatro, y una de ellas era la hija del director. – dijo Lana._

 _–_ _Lo se, pero no me importa. Durante mucho tiempo vi como ellas abusaban de los demás. Yo no era como ellas, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Hasta ahora me di cuenta que no vale la pena seguir con ese tipo de personas. Solo lamento no haberlo hecho antes._

 _–_ _¿Qué te detenía?_

 _–_ _Tenía miedo; miedo de acabar como las chicas que molestábamos, y miedo a lo que diría mi papá._

 _–_ _¿Entonces por que te juntaste con ellas en primer lugar?_

 _–_ _Porque nuestros padres son amigos, y ellos querían que nosotros también lo fuéramos. No puedo hacer nada que contradiga lo que mi padre me dice o me irá mal. –dijo Diana mientras se frotaba su hombro. Lana supuso que la chica tenía problemas en casa._

 _–_ _Entiendo. Pero, ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo ahora? Si yo fuera tu les habría dado una lección hace ya un buen rato. – dijo Lana chocando sus puño contra su palma. –Si tan solo no fuera hija del director…_

 _–_ _Eso ya no me importa ahora. Pero cuando menciono a tu hermano… me vinieron a la mente algunos recuerdos muy dolorosos…– dijo Diana derramando algunas lágrimas. Lana simplemente colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica para confortarla._

 _–_ _Descuida, no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres. – dijo Lana, dándole una sonrisa a la chica._

 _–_ _Gracias. – dijo Diana mientras se secaba las lagrimas. –Y discúlpame por todas las veces que te molestamos a ti y a tu amiga. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo, solo házmelo saber._

 _–_ _No te preocupes. Aunque… –dijo Lana, después se puso a pensar. –Hagamos esto; acepto tus disculpas, pero a cambio me tienes que enseñar algunos de esos movimientos que usaste hace rato. ¿Trato?– Lana extendió su mano._

 _–_ _Trato. – dijo Diana, estrechando la mano de Lana._

 _Ambas chicas desde entonces se hicieron amigas. El resto es historia._

* * *

–Hola chicas. – dijo Lana, ofreciendo un puño a Dani.

–Hey Loud. – dijo Dani, chocando su puño contra el de Lana y haciendo una pequeña bomba con el chicle que estaba masticando.

–Hola Lans. – dijo Diana, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

–Entonces, ¿Qué haremos esta tarde? ¿Iremos al centro comercial como quedamos?– preguntó Lana.

–Puedes apostarlo; mi hermana me dijo que llegaron unas blusas realmente geniales, apuesto a que muchas les quedaran geniales a ustedes. – dijo Diana tomando a ambas chicas por los hombros.

–De acuerdo, mientras siga en pie la ida a la tienda de música de la hermana de Lana todo está bien. – dijo Dani. La chica era una fanática de la música; ella tocaba el bajo por diversión, pero desde hace unas semanas se unió a la banda que formó una chica llamada Tabby. Ella era una gran fanática de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers, y cuando Lana le dijo que Luna había conseguido un bajo autografiado por Anthony, Flea, Josh y Chad, dejó escapar un grito digno de una fangirl. Luna le prometió que retendría el bajo tanto como pudiera, pero si no completaba el dinero en un mes lo vendería.

– ¿Ya reuniste el dinero?– preguntó Lana.

–Por supuesto. Tuve que vender algunos de mis discos autografiados, pero al final se que valdrá la pena.

–Sigo pensando que los RHCP no son lo mismo desde que se salió Furscinante. – dijo Diana.

–Furscinante era un buen guitarrista, pero Josh también tenía lo suyo. – comentó Lana.

–Bueno, bueno; ¿Luna aún tiene el bajo o no?– dijo Dani, interrumpiendo la charla de las dos chicas.

–Por supuesto, pero será mejor que te apresures; ayer fueron un par de tipos que ofrecieron una buena cantidad, pero Luna cumplió su promesa y no lo ha vendido. – explicó Lana.

–No te preocupes, y dile a Luna que vaya sacando ese bajo porque para cuando acabe el día, yo seré su dueña. –dijo Dani con orgullo.

Las chicas estaban por retirarse, cuando una bola de papel volando a alta velocidad impactó la cabeza de Lana. La chica se volteó para ver quien la había golpeado, pero al darse cuenta de quién era el responsable, vio que se trataba de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, y no estaba sola.

– ¿A dónde creen que van, trio de idiotas?– preguntó una voz femenina. Diana y Dani se voltearon para ver de que se trataba, y sintieron un sabor amargo al darse cuenta que se trataba de Valerie Maguire.

–No es tu problema, Maguire. – dijo Lana, tratando de mantenerse serena. La chica, que en ese momento estaba al frente de la rubia, se puso más cerca de ella, y entonces le dio un golpe con el dedo en la frente. –Yo decido eso, Loud. – dijo Maguire con veneno en su tono de voz.

– ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?– preguntó Diana, tratando de desviar la atención.

–No te metas Evans; o te ira peor a ti, traidora... – dijo una de las cinco chicas que acompañaban a Maguire.

– ¿No tienen que ir a molestar a los de primero? ¿O es que tienen miedo de que sus padres no tienen poder aquí?– dijo Dani, burlándose del hecho de que los papás de las cinco chicas no pueden hacer nada si sus hijas se meten en problemas.

–No estés tan segura, Taylor; mi padre ha estado pasando mucho tiempo últimamente con el director, por lo que prácticamente lo tenemos en la bolsa. Oh, y dime, ¿tengo que recordarte que si te metes en problemas una vez más serás suspendida? Y como estamos en la semana de exámenes, no creo que sea conveniente, ¿cierto?– dijo otra de las chicas.

–Como sea. – dijo Maguire. –Cuidado con lo que hacen o dicen, y traten de no meterse en nuestro camino. – dijo para después empujar hacia un lado a las chicas para seguir su camino.

–Juro que un día voy a tirarle los dientes a todas ellas…– dijo Dani, respirando profundo para tratar de calmar su ira.

–A mi me dan algo de lástima…– dijo Diana, mirando con pena a las chicas, quienes ahora estaban molestando a un par de niñas de primer semestre.

– ¿Lástima, Di? ¿Cómo te van a dar lástima un montón de montoneras que se la pasan aprovechándose de su estatus y molestando a los demás?– preguntó Dani, sin creerse lo que le dijo su amiga.

–Tal vez sean así porque tienen problemas, ¿no lo has pensado?– dijo Diana acomodando sus gafas.

–Eso no es motivo; si tienen problemas, pues que los dejen en su casa, no es nuestra culpa y no deben desquitarse con nosotras.

–Olvidemos eso chicas, mejor vayamos a clase antes de que algo más suceda. – dijo Lana, y las tres chicas se dirigieron a su primer clase del día.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Hola chicos.**

 **Pues bien, esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace ya un buen rato, pero por varios factores como mi trabajo, amigos, etc. no había tenido tiempo para escribir. Recientemente me ha estado sobrando un poco de tiempo a ratos, así que decidí empezar esta hsitoria, junto con otra que sigue en desarrollo. Siento que Lana es un personaje menospreciado, y que tiene mucho potencial para escribir historias, y a lo largo de este fic, veremos como se desarrolla su vida ahora que ella es de las mayores en la casa.**

 **Un punto que quiero aclarar es que no veremos a Lincoln como personaje hasta más adelante. Quiero centrarme en Lana y los demás personajes sin depender mucho de Lincoln (como la mayoria de los fics). Pero no se preocupen; algo que puedo decirles es que no tendrán que esperar mucho para ver al peliblanco.**

 **Si no entienden algo o si sienten que yo no estoy explicando algo, haganmelo saber en los reviews.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

El resto del día pasó bastante tranquilo para Lana. Algo que podía decir acerca de la Preparatoria de Royal Woods, era que la hora del almuerzo se trataba de una ruleta rusa, en donde el mejor de los escenarios era comer un delicioso estofado de carne, y la bala era el famoso "pastel de hígado", el cual consistía en hígado de tres animales diferentes guisado con vegetales. Y sí; sabe tan mal como suena. Ni siquiera Lana, una chica que cuando era niña comía de los botes de basura y los pudines de la tía Ruth, se atrevía a probar eso.

Lana realmente había mejorado sus calificaciones, pasando de alguno vece 10, gracias a la tutoría de su hermana menor Lisa. La castaña seguía trabajando en la universidad de Royal Woods como docente, pero eso no le impedía pasar tiempo con su familia. Tal vez ese tiempo que pasaba con ellos lo usaba para darles clases o ayudarles con sus tareas, pero para Lisa eso era especial, pues precisamente por su trabajo y por otras cosas como sus viajes los distintos laboratorios del país o sus proyectos personales, apenas y tenía tiempo para ver a su familia. Tal vez la pequeña Loud no sea del tipo que muestra sentimientos, pero ella realmente amaba a su familia, y le dolía no estar con ellos.

El timbre resonó en los pasillos de la preparatoria, dando la señal para que una estampida de alumnos saliera por las puertas principales; era viernes, por lo que no tendrìan que pisar la preparatoria hasta el lunes. Algunos estaban abordando el transporte privado de la escuela, pero la mayoría, quienes ya contaban con un permiso de conducir, fueron directo al estacionamiento para abordar sus autos. Lana y sus amigas estaban entre ellos; las tres abordaron el Civic 2026 de Diana, y salieron del estacionamiento. O al menos eso planeaban, pero ellas no eran las únicas que querían largarse de ahí; una línea de al menos veinte autos estaba frente a ella, y como la salida quedaba frente a una autopista, era obvio que tardarían un rato.

–Oh, genial. Tendremos que esperar en la fila- dijo molesta Dani mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Descuida Dan; ya le hablé a Luna para que aparte el bajo.- dijo Lana. –No pasará nada si nos tardamos un poco en llegar.

–Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Dani. –Por cierto Di, ¿cómo conseguiste que tus padres te prestaran el auto?

–El problema era papá; ya saben cómo es de sobreprotector. Pero él está en un viaje de negocios, por lo que le tuve que preguntar a mamá. No fue mucho problema con ella. –dijo la chica castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Oigan chicas, lamento interrumpirlas, pero creo que hay que avanzar. La fila se está moviendo. –dijo Lana, seguido del sonido de la bocina del auto que se encontraba atrás de ellas. Lograron salir del estacionamiento, pero aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer si querían llegar al centro comercial.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo, y entonces Diana sintió como su teléfono vibró; lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de su madre. Ella sonrió, pero al ver el contenido del mensaje su semblante cambió de uno de felicidad a una combinación de enojo y tristeza, y ella trató de ocultarlo para que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta. Volvió a sonreír para hablarles.

–Oigan chicas, ¿tienen algo planeado para hacer mañana?- preguntó Diana.

–Pues… yo planeaba arreglar la transmisión del auto de papá, y después revisar una fuga de agua que tenemos en el sótano. –dijo Lana.

–Yo planeaba llevar a mi hermanita al Zoológico. –dijo Dani. – ¿Por qué preguntas, Di?

–Lo que pasa es que mamá me acaba de mandar un mensaje, diciendo que saldrá con sus amigas de viaje a Las Vegas, y ya que tengo la casa sola pensé que tal vez podrían quedarse a dormir.- dijo Diana bloqueando su teléfono y volviendo su atención hacia el semáforo, el cual ya había cambiado a verde. Diana puso el auto en marcha; pasando por una calle llena de edificios departamentales, donde cientos de personas salían y entraban. Lana los veía sin darles mucha importancia, cuando entonces miró algo que captó su atención; un tipo vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, jeans y botas. El tipo era bien parecido, y hubiese pasado desapercibido para Lana, pero había algo que no parecía encajar, y era que el tipo tenía cabello blanco. La cabeza de Lana se volvió un torbellino; no hubiese sido gran cosa si fuera un anciano, pero el tipo se veía joven, aproximadamente unos veinte o veintiún años. A medida que el carro avanzaba y lo dejaba atrás, Lana volteaba para no perderlo de vista, hasta que el tipo se perdió en un mar de gente. La mente de Lana aún seguía procesando lo que acababa de ver, mientas luchaba por no pensar en el pasado. Se había desconectado completamente del mundo exterior, hasta que su amiga la regresó a la realidad.

–¿Lana?- preguntó Diana mientras la sacudía suavemente.

–Ah, ¿Qué?- dijo la rubia totalmente confundida.

–¿Sucede algo Lana? Te fuiste por un rato.- dijo Dani.

–Oh, no, no no, no es nada, solo que…- dijo Lana, tratando de pensar en una excusa rápida. –Estaba pensando que tal vez el auto de papá, ahm… necesitará una nueva transmisión si no logro repararla.- dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

–Oh, pues si es en la noche, creo que si podré. –comentó Lana.

–No te preocupes, estoy segura que podrás repararlo. Pero volviendo al tema, podrás venir a mi casa mañana para hacer una pijamada?

–Necesito avisar en casa, pero estoy casi segura que dirán que sí, así que cuenta conmigo.- dijo la rubia, volviendo a sonreír.

–Yo necesitaré convencer a mi hermano, pero estoy segura de que no será problema.- comentó Dani con entusiasmo.

–¡Bien! Ya verán que nos divertiremos mucho.- dijo Diana, llegando al estacionamiento del centro comercial. El lugar era enorme; Lana había venido miles de veces a este lugar antes y nunca se había dado cuenta de la inmensidad del edificio. De hecho, viéndolo así de bien, se daba cuenta que se veía más pequeño por dentro. Como era de esperarse en un lugar como ese, el lugar estaba lleno de carros; pero casi como un favor del cielo, vio como un auto salía de reversa, dejando un espacio cerca de la entrada libre. Diana no lo pensó dos veces, y tan rápido como pudo se metió en ese lugar.

–¡Vamos chicas, no perdamos tiempo!- comentó Dani mientras se bajaba tan rápido como podía del auto, y tan pronto como cerró la puerta, salió disparada hacia las puertas de la entrada.

–¡Dani espera, Luna aún…!- trató de decir Lana, pero la pelinegra no la escuchó. –Bien, al menos lo intenté. –dijo Lana encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del auto. Tal era la emoción de Dani que no se dio cuenta que la puerta en la que iba a pasar estaba cerrada por mantenimiento, por lo que al tratar de abrirla se estrelló contra el cristal, lo que causó una reacción de preocupación en Diana, y una carcajada en Lana. Haciendo como que no pasaba nada y corrió hacia la otra puerta.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Diana.

–Olvidé mencionar que Luna está con Paul, y cuando esos dos están juntos se toman su tiempo para…- Lana estaba a punto de completar la frase, pero entonces recordó que se lo estaba diciendo a su mejor amiga. Al darse cuenta de esto, no completó la frase, simplemente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada con pena. Diana captó inmediatamente lo que la rubia quería decir, y también desvió la mirada.

–Bueno...- dijo Diana, tratando de cambiar el tema. –¿Quieres ir a la boutique de tu hermana Leni? –dijo mientras ponía la alarma al auto.

–Ahm… no creo que…

–¡Genial! –dijo Diana para después tomar a Lana de la mano y arrastrarla a la tienda de ropa.

Las dos chicas ahora estaban en la boutique "L&L", Diana miraba cientos de blusas entre un mar de ropa y gente en donde uno se podía perder fácilmente si no tenía el cuidado necesario. Lana estaba tras de Diana, mirando hacia todos lados como si tratara de encontrar a alguien, aunque sólo trataba de esconderse de su querida hermana mayor quien estaba en la ciudad por motivos laborales. Leni actualmente vivía en Miami, pero durante su estadía en la ciudad se estaba quedando en la habitación que solía compartir con Lori, y que ahora pertenece a Lucy; no era que en la casa no hubiera espacio, puesto que luego de que varias de las hermanas mayores habían dejado la casa había espacio de sobra, simplemente era que ella no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola. Raramente visitaba a su familia, pero digamos que al estar lejos de ellas, no se contiene y les dice cuanto las extrañó, llenándolas de besos y abrazos hasta que no puede más. No tomen a mal la intención de Lana; ella amaba a su hermana, pero no era muy fanática de ese tipo de cosas.

Actualmente, Lana se escondía en un sostenedor de ropa giratorio lleno de vestidos de muchos colores y tamaños. Estaba escondida en el interior esperando a que las decenas de personas que había en la tienda se dispersaran, de esa manera podría saber cuándo se acercaba Leni y así evitarla. Pasaron los minutos y vio que las personas afuera habían desaparecido, por lo que decidió sacar la cabeza para echar un vistazo. No había moros en la costa, por lo que salió de su escondite totalmente despreocupada. Estaba por dirigirse a donde Diana le dijo que estaba, cuando…

–¿Escondiéndote de alguien? –dijo una voz por detrás de ella. Lana se sobresaltó, dando un grito corto grito y cayendo al suelo. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que solo se trataba de su hermana mayor Lucy. La chica gótica actualmente estudiaba la universidad por las mañanas, y en las tardes trabajaba en una tienda de esoterismo en el centro comercial. Lucy Loud era la hermana que más había cambiado con la adolescencia; había crecido, hasta el punto en el que ella era más alta que todas sus hermanas mayores y sus padres. Pero no solo se había estirado, sino que su cuerpo también se había desarrollado bastante bien; era tan hermosa que muchas veces llego a ser abordada por agentes que le ofrecían ser modelo de marcas de ropa reconocidas mundialmente, pero ella siempre los rechazó. Ella no disfrutaba de modelar, de hecho lo odiaba, pero había veces que lo tenía que hacer para los diseños de Leni. Su vestimenta había cambiado mucho; ya no usaba vestidos, sino que ahora usaba ropa más casual, aunque el color negro se había quedado. Usaba blusas sin mangas que resaltaban la piel pálida de sus brazos, pantalones negros rasgados y ese tipo de botas altas con muchas correas. Sus brazos eran cubiertos por las mismas mangas rayadas, pero estas ahora llegaban a sus antebrazos. Y ahora usaba una diadema blanca que separaba el fleco que aún cubría sus ojos del resto de su cabello, el cual le llegaba la espalda.

–¡Lucy!- dijo Lana con molestia, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba levantando la voz, lo cual no era la mejor idea en ese lugar. –¿Qué demonios haces Lucy?- preguntó Lana casi como un susurro.

–Lamento haberte asustado.- dijo la chica gótica con su típica voz monótona, aunque por la sonrisa en sus labios se notaba que en realidad disfrutaba ese hábito. Uno pensaría que siendo tan alta era más difícil pasar desapercibida, pero él no ser notada era un arte que ella había perfeccionado por muchos años. –Pero yo también estoy escondiéndome de Leni.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

–Acaba de terminar la línea entera de esta temporada y quiere que yo modele para su propaganda. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir sí o no, tan sólo me arrastró aquí.- dijo Lucy, mirando hacia todos lados para ver si no había nadie escuchándolas.

–Algo parecido me pasó a mí, pero no te preocupes, no he visto a Leni en todo el día.

–Bueno, supongo que debe estar muy ocupada.- dijo Lucy. La gótica sintió cómo su estómago rugía, debido a que no tampoco había comido nada desde el desayuno. –Oye, ya que estoy en mi hora de almuerzo, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

–No me vendría nada mal, pero ahora mismo estoy con… o mejor dicho debería estar con Diana y…- Lana revisó su celular, viendo un mensaje de su amiga _. Lans, acabo de encontrar algunas de las mejores blusas para ti y para Dani, cuando acabes de ocultarte de Leni te veo en la entrada de la tienda ;)_. –Olvídalo, parece que ya estoy disponible.

–Bien. Si quieres puedes decirle a Diana que venga con nosotras. ¿No vino Dani con ustedes?- preguntó la gótica; era raro que Lana y Diana anduvieran sin Dani.

–¿Recuerdas el bajo que tiene Luna?

–¿El autografiado? Sí, pero ¿qué con eso?

–Pues adivina quién está ahora mismo esperando en la tienda de Luna para comprarlo.

–¿Luna no salió con Paul? Cuando salen siempre se tardan porque… pues…- Lucy no pudo completar esa oración. Su fleco podía estar cubriéndole parte del rostro, pero Lana podía ver que estaba sonrojada. –Entonces mejor vamos por Diana, y luego vayamos por unas hamburguesas a Burger Prince.- dijo Lucy, para después caminar junto con Lana hacia la salida, pero cuando apenas estaban por irse de ahí…

–¡CHICAS!- Dijo cierta rubia para después lanzarse contra las dos chicas en un fuerte abrazo. Leni había cambiado su forma de vestir; puesto que siendo la presidenta de una cadena nacional de ropa, tenía que vestirse como tal. Sus atuendos variaban, pero en ellos siempre destacaba el color verde. Ahora mismo vestía una falda verde con una camisa blanca de botones. Su cabello estaba peinado en una cebolla, la cual estaba atravesada por una pluma, y tenía un maquillaje perfectamente aplicado.

–Ow, Leni…- Dijo Lucy, ya que la rubia la estaba apretando demasiado y le impedía respirar.

–No tienen idea de cuánto las extrañé- dijo Leni sin prestar mucha atención a los quejidos de Lucy y apretando aún mas.

–Nosotras… también pero… Ouch…- Exclamó Lucy, quien estaba empezando a ponerse morada por la falta de oxígeno.

–No saben la ropa que tengo para ustedes, lucirán como…- dijo Leni, pero entonces se detuvo cuando sintió unas palmadas en su pierna derecha, y vio que quien lo hacía era Lana. Siempre que ella hacía eso, quería decir que Leni se estaba pasando con los abrazos. ¿Sigues preguntándote por qué trata de evadir a Leni?

Leni rápidamente las liberó de su agarre, y ambas chicas dieron un profundo respiro, tratando de recuperar algo de oxígeno. –Lo siento chicas… es que estoy muy feliz de verlas luego de tanto tiempo y…

–Nosotras también estamos felices de verte Leni.- dijo Lucy, quien se enterneció al ver lo mucho que Leni deseaba verlas, mientras que ella y Lana se escondían de ella, por lo que esta vez ella fue quien la abrazó. Cuando era mas pequeña, Lucy no era de las chicas que demostraban sentimientos. Pero a medida que fue creciendo, y cuando varias de sus hermanas abandonaron la casa, algo dentro de ella cambió; empezó a ser más abierta con sus emociones y a mostrar más afecto con sus hermanas. Y quién sabe, tal vez también ayudó el hecho de que ahora ella era la mayor en la casa y sus hermanas menores acudían a ella cuando tenían problemas.

Lana sintió lo mismo que Lucy, y se unió al abrazo.

–Estábamos por ir a comer, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó Lana.

Oh, por supuesto; he estado ocupada toda la mañana y lo único que he podido comer fue un licuado de banana y una ensalada.- dijo Leni para finalmente caminar junto a sus hermanas.

En la salida del local, vieron a Diana, quien estaba en la afuera esperando a Lana. La castaña vio que Lana venía con Lucy. Y no solo eso, también venía con una persona a la que ella admiraba mucho. Al ver a Leni acompañando a sus amigas, soltó las bolsas que cargaba, puesto que no creía que finalmente podría conocer a su ídolo. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Lana únicamente sabía que Leni era su hermana, más nunca había llegado a conocerla debido a que Leni siempre estaba ocupada.

–Lamento la espera Di. Mis hermanas y yo vamos a comer algo a Burger Prince, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó Lana, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna de la chica, quien aún estaba mirando a Leni de pies a cabeza. Lana notó esto, y recordó que ella siempre había soñado con conocer a Leni, pues ella era una gran fanática de sus diseños. –Oh, lo siento, no las he presentado formalmente. Leni, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, su nombre es Diana.- dijo Lana. Diana aun no salía de su asombro.

–Hola Diana, yo soy…- dijo Leni, pero entonces Diana no la dejó terminar su frase.

–¡Leni Loud, la mejor diseñadora de todos los tiempos y la hermana de mi mejor amiga!- dijo la castaña, tomando la mano de Leni y sacudiéndola con mucha energía, lastimando un poco a la rubia. Cuando la chica se dio de esto inmediatamente soltó su mano. –Oh, disculpa.- dijo con pena Diana.

-Bueno, yo no diría que la mejor de todos los tiempos, pero...

–¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Tus diseños son los mejores! Yo también he querido ser diseñadora, pero… Diana pasó de estar emocionada a bajar la mirada con tristeza. –Mis diseños no son tan buenos…

–No digas eso; estoy segura que son buenos. ¿Puedo verlos?- preguntó Leni. Diana sacó de su bolso una libreta con diseños de prendas de vestir en la mayoría de sus hojas. Los dibujos en sí no eran feos, y de hecho tenían bastante técnica, pero los diseños… dejaban mucho que desear. La cara de Leni cambió de una sonrisa a una cara de seriedad mientras hojeaba la libreta, lo cual causó que Diana se preocupara.

–¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, mis diseños son ho…

–¡Se ven geniales!- dijo Leni, volviendo a hojear la libreta para ver una vez más los diseños. Diana rápidamente levantó la mirada para mirar a la rubia, quien no despegaba sus ojos de su libreta. La castaña se quedó viéndola por varios segundos que para ella parecían horas, hasta que Leni le devolvió la libreta.

–¿Geniales?- preguntó Diana, sin creer aun la reacción de la rubia.

-Te diré algo.- dijo Leni, acercándose a la chica castaña y poniendo una mano en su hombro. –No te rindas; si puedes hacer esto, podrás hacer mucho más, y con la suficiente dedicación puedes llegar más lejos.

Diana se quedó sin palabras.

–Bien, ¿no íbamos a comer? Me muero de hambre. –dijo Leni, para después salir del lugar. Con las demás caminando tras ella.

* * *

Dani iba corriendo a través de los pasillos del centro comercial; pasando entre las personas y tratando de esquivar a los que se metían en su camino. La tienda de Luna estaba al otro lado del edificio en el tercer piso, por lo que tendría que sudar la gota gorda si quería obtener ese bajo.

Mientras pasaba la sección de electrónica, casi derriba a un sujeto que por accidente se cruzó con ella cuando iba pasando junto a él. La chica por poco y tropieza, pero logró reponerse a tiempo para seguir corriendo. Miró hacia atrás para ver contra quién había pasado y tal vez disculparse o reclamarle más tarde, pero entonces devolvió su vista hacia el frente y vio que estaba en curso de colisión contra una señora con una carriola; Dani iba tan rápido y el piso estaba tan resbaloso que tratar de hacerse a un lado no era una opción, ya que terminaría derrapando y finalmente cayendo mientras se deslizaba hasta derribar a la señora y su hijo, por lo que aceleró para ganar impulso, y cuando estaba por golpear la carriola, dio un gran salto, pasando sobre esta y cayendo de pie en posición para seguir corriendo. _Gracias, clases de atletismo_ pensó la chica mientras salía de la sección de electrónicos.

Ahora mismo estaba pasando por el área del centro comercial en donde estaban los restaurantes; sin exagerar, cientos de personas estaban en los locales comprando la nada saludable pero deliciosa comida rápida. A medida que corría, sentía como su cuerpo le pasaba factura por no haber comido en la preparatoria (ya que hoy era día de pastel de hígado); sus pies ya no corrían, sino que inconscientemente había reducido su velocidad, su nariz captaba el olor de decenas de platillos como un imán al metal, y buscaba el olor más delicioso para ayudarle a decidir que comer. La chica sabía que si compraba algo de comida, ya no tendría el exacto para comprar el bajo, y esa fue la única razón por la que quería venir aquí, aparte de pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigas, pero la verdad era que se moría de hambre, y sentía que si no se alimentaba iba a desmayarse. Derrotada por su necesidad, se acercó a un local de McRonald's; fue a la barra y se encontró con el chico que tomaba la orden; era un tipo delgado, mas o menos alto y de cabello castaño largo. Vestía un delantal y una red en el cabello. En su camisa tenía su gafete, donde decía que el tipo de llamaba Chandler.

–Bienvenida a McRonald's, ¿puedo tomar su pedido?- preguntó el chico sin muchas ganas.

–Voy a ordenar una Mcburguesa sencilla y un refresco mediano.

Chandler anotó la orden en una nota y la colgó en la ventanilla que daba hacia la cocina. Vio que nadie había tomado la orden, por lo que gritó para llamar la atención del cocinero.

–¡Chad, trae tu trasero aquí y prepara la orden!

A Dani realmente le pareció una falta de respeto, pero no le prestó mucha atención, por lo que pagó y se fue a sentar. Estaba usando en su celular, cuando derrepente vio que alguien se sentaba en la misma mesa en donde estaba ella. Afortunadamente sólo se trataba de su amiga Tabby.

–¡Hola Dan!- dijo la rockera. Tabby también había cambiado mucho con el pasar del tiempo; se había dejado crecer el cabello, aunque se había quitado su franja morada, luciéndolo completamente negro. Vestía una blusa sin mangas color negro con un pentagrama en medio y con la palabra "SLAYER" escrita sobre su pecho. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos Converse blancos. Algo que resaltaba en ella era un tatuaje de alambre de púas que se enredaba por todo su brazo izquierdo y terminaba en su mano. El tatuaje contrastaba con su piel blanca, y en su muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera con picos.

–Que tal Tabby.- dijo Dani, chocando su puño con el de su amiga. Tabby se sentó en una silla para hacerle compañía. – ¿También tienes hambre?

–Y mucha, pero planeo quitarte algo de lo que hayas ordenado.- contestó Tabby, lo que causó que Dani rodara los ojos. –Pero esa no es la razón por la que vine; mañana nos reuniremos después de clases para ensayar en mi casa.

–Suena bien.- contestó Dani. –Y creo que será el mejor momento para que veas mi nueva adquisición…

–¿Compraste un bajo nuevo?- preguntó Tabby.

–Bueno… aún no, pero pronto seré la dueña de un FleaBass autografiado por los cuatro miembros de los RHCP- dijo con orgullo Dani. Su amiga la miró boquiabierta, pues ella también era fanática de esa banda, y anhelaba tener al menos un autógrafo de ellos, pero desafortunadamente sus miembros habían muerto hace ya un rato.

–No es cierto…- dijo Tabby, creyendo que se trataba de una broma de su amiga. – ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Bueno, mi amiga Lana tiene una hermana que tiene una tienda de música aquí en el centro comercial. No se si la conozcas, se llama Luna Loud, y su tienda es "Rock n' Loud Music Store".- dijo Dani. La cara alegre de Tabby se ensombreció, y donde antes había una brillante sonrisa, ahora se posaba una mirada de resentimiento. Dani se dio cuenta de eso, y se preocupó.

–Tabby, ¿estás bien? –preguntó a su amiga, pero esta no le respondió. La rockera estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la nada mientras movía los labios susurrando palabras que Dani no podía entender. La chica fue devuelta a la realidad cuando Dani la sacudió del hombro, y vio como su amiga la miraba con un gesto entre confusión y preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien…- dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. –Bueno, me tengo que ir a…- Tabby trató de pensar en algo para marcharse de ahí. –…a comprar un par de cuerdas nuevas ¡Nos vemos!– dijo Tabby mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa fingida y se levantaba de la silla para irse del local, dejando a Dani completamente confundida por lo que pasó.


End file.
